<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor and The Temple of Doom by janai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969409">The Doctor and The Temple of Doom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai'>janai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love Short Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor fears the worst as he and Rose get ready for a gala at the Tyler mansion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love Short Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Doctor and The Temple of Doom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some Sunday fluff written during a dust storm in Henderson, NV. A beer, maybe two, were involved so here it goes....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"I don't want to go!"</p><p>The Doctor was perched on the edge of the bed, his arms were crossed over his chest and a stubborn expression on his face.</p><p>"It's a recipe for disaster Rose!" he whined, "Gala party, Tux of Doom and the Tyler mansion!"</p><p>Rose stuck her head out of the ensuite and looked at her very irritated Doctor. He was wearing a white oxford shirt buttoned up to his collar bones; the bow tie hanging limply around his neck. The Doctors eyes were wide and even his gravity defying hair seemed to tremble with anxiety. </p><p>"We 'ave to go," she said soothingly, "we're expected. Be alright."</p><p>He looked up at her under furrowed brows, lower lip stuck out in full pout mode. It was a sexy look to Rose and she bit her lower lip.</p><p>"Right." he moaned, "Remember the last time we were at a gala there, me in a tux? Cybermen, Rose! Cyberman! That place is jeopardy friendly!" He ran both hands through his hair in exasperation and whimpered. "Who knows what will show up there? Something bad, bad, bad! Daleks or Sontarans or Yeti..."</p><p>"Oh my!" Rose cut him off, looking at him with a tongue-touched grin. "You are such a drama queen!" He glared at her in disgust.</p><p>"Rooooossseee! You are not taking this seriously!"</p><p>Rose ran a hand over her face in exasperation at his antics and bit her lower lip again. Of course she remembered what happened that night so long ago. However, there had been many big events held at the mansion since then without incident. With a sigh, she walked over to kneel on the floor in front of him. Reaching out to frame his face in her hands, she pulled him in for a gentle kiss.</p><p>"Doctor, you 'ave to relax. We 'ave to be there, you  an' I. Vitex 'eiress and Torchwood Scientific Advisor, yeah?"</p><p>He closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. Of course they had to be there. He did not have to like it but duty did call. He opened his eyes and looked at the love of his lives.</p><p>"I know...your right...just, old habits die hard. Don't have to like it, I know." He twisted his head slightly to press a kiss against her palm.</p><p>"That's my Doctor." she grinned as she kissed his nose before standing up to finish getting ready for the party.</p><p>The Doctor sat a moment longer before jumping up to run, literally, into his closet.</p><p>Thirty minutes later.....</p><p>Rose gave herself a final once over in the mirror before being satisfied with the way she looked. The Doctor had left their bedroom and was no doubt waiting anxiously by the door to their small flat. In fact she could hear the squeaking of his Converse as he toed the wooden floor. Picking up her wrap from her chair she made her way out to join him, glad that he actually was ready to go.</p><p>The Doctor was pacing in the entryway, his hands dug deep into the pockets of his dress slacks. As Rose walked around the corner from the hallway he stopped pacing and watched her come to a full stop. To say that she looked surprised was an understatement.</p><p>Rose felt her jaw drop open at the sight before her. The Doctor was wearing a fedora and she saw that he had something attached to his belt under the formal jacket. </p><p>"Wha?" she asked in surprise as she stared first at the hat then at the bulge over his left hip. "What is that under yer jacket?"</p><p>"Weeeelll, you know I still haven't perfected the new sonic screwdriver yet, Rose." The Doctor was blushing deep pink and his hands fluttered at his sides. "Soooooo...I figured if it worked for Indiana it would, ummmm, work for us."</p><p>"Oh no,  you didn't...." she muttered as she marched up to him and pulled the jacket to one side. There, coiled neatly, was a black bullwhip attached to his belt with a loop. Rose looked up at him in amazement and he brought his other hand up to rub the back of his neck. "No! Absolutely not. Mum will kill you."
</p><p>"But Rose!" Then he saw her lips twitching slightly upwards as she tried not to laugh. It did not take long before she was laughing so hard that she wrapped her arms around her midsection.  Her laugh was so contagious that he actually breathed a sigh of relief and started giggling himself.
</p><p>"So I can wear it?" he asked hopefully. 
</p><p>"Not a chance!" she replied as she daubed gently at her eyes with a delicate lace hanky,
</p><p>The Doctors face fell and a moment later he removed the hat and the bullwhip from his belt. He tossed both to the floor with a sigh of defeat and turned to open the door. Rose proceeded him out into the hallway as he gave a last wistful look at the whip before closing and locking the door.
</p><p>"Doctor? Where did ya get a bullwhip?"
</p><p>"Umm, erm...."

P.S. The only eventful thing to happen that night was when Wilford, from accounting, had too much champagne and pinched Jackie Tyler on the bum. The sound of the resulting slap (and Wilford's squeal of surprise and pain) was loud enough to be heard by the neighbors down the road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming soon:<br/>The darkest tale I have ever written about my AU Doctor: Meta-crisis Victorious. The Time Lords prediction comes true.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>